


baby it's cold outside

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, music student kihyun, veterinary student wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: When Hoseok sees the freezing boy sitting at the bus stop, he couldn't just leave him to catch a cold and gives him his hoodie.And when Hoseok sees him wearing the hoodie out in public, he couldn't just walk past without saying something.





	baby it's cold outside

It was the end of September, and it was beginning to get pretty cold in Hoseok’s city.

He was on his way to the bus stop from his Genetics class when he noticed someone already sitting at the bench by himself, a purple bag on his lap. Hoseok recognised him from a literature class he took last semester - or was it two semesters ago? Either way, Hoseok shot him a smile as he sat down beside him, mindful not to take up too much space in the bench - he really couldn't help being so broad.

Just as he was going to pop his earbuds in, he heard what sounded like teeth chattering from beside him, and chanced a glance at the guy next to him. Hugging his backpack to his chest, he was shivering, and with the cold evening wind beginning to blow, he probably wasn't going to be faring much better any time soon in only a short sleeved t-shirt. Hoseok glance d up at the LED screen on the side of the bus stop that was displaying the bus schedules and saw that his bus was coming in only two minutes. He then turned back to the boy and tapped his shoulder, causing him to look up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“Sorry,” Hoseok apologised when the boy took off his headphones. “I was wondering, what bus are you waiting for?”

“The M19,” he answered, seeming a little unsure.

Hoseok glanced up at the schedule again, eyes widening when he saw that the M19 bus wasn't going to be there for another ten minutes or so due to delays.

“Oh,” Hoseok replied. In one swift movement, he pulled off his dark purple hoodie, smoothing out the shirt he was wearing underneath before handing it to the guy. When his eyes widened even more, Hoseok chuckled, shaking the hoodie a little. “Take it,” he insisted with a smile. “I’m wearing long sleeves anyways. You need it more than I do.”

After another moment of hesitation, the boy put his bag on the floor by his feet and accepted the hoodie. “Thank you,” he said softly, returning the smile before slipping it on. The sleeves fell past his hands, so he pulled them back just enough for his fingers to peek out. Hoseok had to stop himself from cooing at the sight. “I’m Kihyun, by the way.”

“Hoseok. I think we were in a class together, last semester.”

Kihyun thought about it for a second as he picked his bag back up, then nodded. “Oh god, yeah, that terrible Lit class.”

Hoseok laughed at the serious tone of Kihyun’s voice. “Yeah, it was pretty bad.”

“It was the worst!” Kihyun insisted, making Hoseok laugh again. “It was so intense, for no reason! I get that it’s an upper-level class, but she really didn’t have to go  _ so hard _ into her analysis of literally everything we read.”

“I agree,” Hoseok nodded through his giggles. “She was really passionate, I guess. I’m just glad I never have to take a class with her again.”

“Lucky. I have her again this semester and,” he groaned to emphasise his point.

“That’s rough. Are you a Lit major?”

Kihyun shook his head. “It’s my minor. I’m a Vocal Performance major. What about you?”

Hoseok nodded, impressed, as he shifted his gaze away from the boy to the street in front of them. “I’m a veterinary studies major. Well, pre-veterinary.” He shrugged before his eyes widened as he looked at Kihyun again. “Wait, you’re a singer? And you’re out here in the cold without a scarf?”

Kihyun scoffed, rubbing his covered palms together. “I wasn’t planning on rehearsals running this late. I should’ve planned for it, but I guess shit happens.”

Laughing again, Hoseok agreed with the boy. He was going to open his mouth to say something else when bright headlights illuminated their faces, causing them to squint as they both looked up at the bus number.

“This is my bus,” Hoseok said regretfully as he got up.

“Oh, here.” Kihyun moved to take off the hoodie, but Hoseok shook his head, walking backwards towards the bus.

“Keep it! You need it more than I do.” He smiled widely at Kihyun, glad to see him return it. “I’ll find you and get it back at some point. Have a good night!”

With that, Hoseok quickly rushed into the bus, shooting the annoyed driver an apologetic smile as he swiped his farecard. As he made his way down the bus, he peered over at Kihyun and waved at him, smiling when he waved back, hand covered in the hoodie sleeve.

 

\- - - - 

 

Hoseok didn’t really have a solid idea as to how he was going to get his hoodie back. Honestly, he figured he’d just catch Kihyun at some point at the bus stop, or he could ask one of the other vocal majors. He had a couple friends in the music department so it probably wouldn't be too hard…

Except he didn't have to do any of that.

In an attempt to kill time before his next class, Hoseok decided to take a stroll in the neighbourhood their college was in, maybe stop by a grocery store and pick up some things for dinner that night. As he passed the stores, he peered into them through the big display windows without much thought. Most of them were populated with college students, which wasn't really all that surprising.

At some point, he passed a bookstore and peered in in a similar manner, but something other than the student discount signs caught his attention this time. It was a splash of purple, melting into the warm browns of the bookshelves lining the store.

With an amused smile on his face, Hoseok pushed open the door to the store, greeting the shopkeeper quickly before making his way to where Kihyun was standing, his smaller frame completely engulfed in Hoseok’s big hoodie. 

He took a second to take in the sight in front of him: Kihyun was reading the summary of the book in his hand, his hand which was completely hidden behind the purple hoodie sleeve. His other hand was playing with the string absently while he murmured along to the words he was reading. Hoseok couldn't really help the smile that overcame him.

He managed to tame his face into a more casual smile before stepping closer to Kihyun, who still hadn't noticed him. It wasn't until Hoseok began reading the book over Kihyun’s shoulder that he acknowledged - and got startled by - the other boy’s presence. 

“Oh god, you scared me!” Kihyun breathed out, a hand on his chest. 

Hoseok grinned. He loosely wrapped a hand around the strap of his bag before saying, “I see you like the hoodie.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened as he froze, his cheeks filling with colour. “I- I just- I kinda just threw it on, I've been meaning to give it back, I swear, I-”

“Kihyun,” Hoseok interrupted with a laugh. “It's okay.”

“It's kind of weird,” he mumbled, absently thumbing through the book, keeping his eyes off Hoseok. 

“I really don't mind,” Hoseok said. Kihyun then looked up, an interested gleam in his eye. “It looks cute on you.”

And there returned Kihyun’s blush with a vengeance. Hoseok couldn't help but laugh, and laugh harder when Kihyun smacked him lightly with the book across his arm. 

“I'm serious!” Hoseok reassured him, reaching out to stop another smack. “It suits you. Keep it.”

“Well…” Kihyun's cheeks were still flaming, but he had regained the courage to look at Hoseok. “How about I get you coffee in exchange for it?”

Hoseok smiled warmly, feeling his own cheeks heating up when Kihyun returned it. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing so much I'm so soft
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)!


End file.
